Walt
by GingerTyPerior
Summary: 12 years ago, a child was left on the steps of the Main Street U.S.A. firehouse. Now, 13-year old Walter Elias Kresky must travel away from the only home he's ever known with a complete stranger, following a simple hunch that maybe his father is still out there.


**Hello Everybody! This story takes place in Disney World, and taked certain elements from the Kingdom Keepers series, but you don't have to read it to enjoy.**

12 Years Ago

Two dark shadows slipped through the night, dodging the glare of the streetlights on Main Street. They slowed to a stop in front of their destination, the old firehouse, where a light could be seen bobbing merrily in the window. Their ears picked up as soft cry that echoed throughout the empty road. They glanced down at the bundle in the females arms.

"Shhh." Minnie Mouse whispered to her small child and looked at Mickey worriedly. "Are you sure this is the right choice?"

"We can't let him grow up like this," Mickey replied with a small sigh of resignation. "Wayne was one of our fathers first Imagineers. He is one of the few people in the world who can actually see us, and he can easily contact us if there's trouble. He's the best option." They looked up at the candle glittering in the window above them, and Minnie sighed.

She placed a soft kiss to her baby's head. "Goodbye, my little firework. I love you." she whispered as she set the bundle on the doorstep of the building. She stepped back, blinking away tears.

Mickey took a golden necklace out of his pocket, and knelt to put it around his son's placed a piece of paper in the baby's chubby little hands and shakily gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Standing up, Mickey slowly reached out his gloved hand to press the buzzer to the Apartment above the firehouse. Taking one last look at their child, Mickey and Minnie Mouse slipped away into the darkness.

An elderly man opened the door. He looked around, confused, until a little wail alerted him the bundle at his feet.

Wrapped in a ragged red and white blanket, the baby mouse had huge black ears and a shiny nose. Curious black eyes met his own icy blue orbs. Little hands grabbed at a golden pendant around his neck. When Wayne got closer, he could see that the pendant was in the shape of a classic Mickey. The baby's hands reached up and took a handful of his grey hair.

Wayne picked up the child and sadly looked out into the deserted street. He carefully pried the paper out of the baby's hand and softly smiled as he read the name. He walked into his apartment and shut the door. As the baby in his arms gave out a little yawn, Wayne whispered his name…

"WALT!"

The call reverberated through the clean spring air, reaching up into the attic of the old firehouse. A little bird landed on the open window, and tweeted happily at the figure stirring in a large wooden bed. Its chirps grew louder and louder until a large gloved hand slowly reached out, made a fist, and whacked it on the head.

The disgruntled bird flapped away as newly 13-year old Walt Kresky blinked open his eyes. He sleepily glared out of the window at the feathered alarm clock' departing back, before flopping back on his bed and groaning. His round, black ears perked up as he heard his adopted father's voice calling him yet again.

"Walt! breakfast is ready!" Wayne shouted.

"Coming!" Walt checked to make sure the Walt Disney tribute candle in his window still burned, and rolled out of bed. He tossed on his favorite pair of blue jeans and an undershirt. He grabbed his necklace and hooked it around his neck. He jumped onto the firepole descending downstairs , and slid down.

His sharp nose picked up the deep, delicious scent of chocolate chip blueberry pancakes. He sprung into a chair in front of a small table.

Wayne set a plate of pancakes down and ruffled Walt's inky black head-fur. "A special meal for a special kid!" he smiled.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Your birthday! Did you forget again?" One of Wayne's grey eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Yeah, something like that." Walt laughed, before settling down, and taking a bite of his pancakes.

The duo sat in comfortable silence enjoying their food until Wayne spoke up. "I hope you don't mind, I'm expecting a visitor today."

Walt looked up with his cheeks stuffed full of pancake, looking more like a chipmunk than a mouse. "A friend of yours?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pancakes.

"Swallow," Wayne chastised. " Actually, we are only acquaintances. Mr. Goofy was a friend of your father."

Walt spit out a piece of pancake, quickly swallowing the rest. "A friend of my dad? Coming here?" He spluttered. "Why?"

"Well, he wants to meet you!" Wayne said. "He has a son your age who might be coming too! Maybe you can make a new friend."

"Fantastic." Walt muttered, stabbing at his pancake with a fork.

Wayne sighed. "At least give him a chance. Your 13 now kiddo! Time to get out there, make some friends!"

"But I don't NEED friends! I have you!" Walt grumbled.

Walt reached over and held his son's hand. " I know, son. I love you to death, but I won't be here forever. Someday you are going to have to go out into the Park and make a name for yourself!"

"I've been out there, remember? Whenever someone sees me, they just see my old mouse! It's all, 'Mickey' this, and 'Mickey' that! Nobody cares about me as myself!"

"Oh Walt. Is this about Pete again? Not every character is like him. He was just a bullying villain wannabe. I know for a fact that Goofy's kid is a good guy. Come on."

"But Daaaad." Walt whined. He stretched his lip out and pouted, giving his adopted father big, round puppy dog eyes. "Please don't make me do this! It's my birthday!"

"And thats exactly why they're coming." Walt's face fell. "At least try kiddo. MAybe he won't be so bad. If you want, afterwards we can go out for ice cream and fireworks!"

"I can see the fireworks every night from my balcony!" Walt rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his face. "Fine. But just for you."

"Perfect!" Wayne clapped his hands "They'll be here in 10 minutes. so clean up and finish getting ready.

"Wait, What?!" Walt shoveled the rest of his pancake in his mouth, tossed his plate in the sink, and rushed back upstairs.

Rushing around his room like a tornado, Walt grabbed a bunch of his clothes off of the floor, threw on a red hoodie, and shoved the rest under his bed. He dashed in a circle straightening up his room. He had just finished making his bed when the buzzer rang.

Walt slid downstairs in time to see a large, anthropomorphic dog wearing an orange shirt and green hat walk into the main room, with a big grin on his face. Trailing behind him was another dog, this one smaller and wearing a normal red t-shirt and blue jeans. The younger looking one was slouched, with a bored expression evident on his face.

The adult's already large smile grew even more when he spotted Walt. He bounded forward taking Walt's hand in his, and shaking it so hard that his teeth rattled.

"Hiya kid! I'm yer uncle Goofy!" He gestured behind him at the other dog. "This here's Max!" Max waved, chuckling slightly. "I'm not yer real uncle, but pretty close!" Walt glanced back at Wayne, but the old man just shrugged, trying to hold back laughter. "Golly! I haven't seen you since you were a little tyke! I was your daddy's best friend you know."

"Yes, I know." Walt said dryly.

"Well I'm happy to finally get to meet his son for real! I met you a few times as a baby, but babies can't really talk." Goofy paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was sadder. "You look just like him, you know. If he was still here, he would be very proud of you."

"Well he's not here, is he?" Walt asked snappily. "How do you know that he'd be proud of me?" He sighed. "I need some air."

Goofy and Wayne looked at each other as Walt climbed upstairs.

Walt leaned against the window to the firehouse balcony, staring down at the masses of people walking down Mainstreet U.S.A. He stumbled back a little as the window opened and Max climbed out. He stood next to Walt and looked down.

"Great view huh?" When Walt didn't answer, Max spoke up again. "Sorry about my dad. He has no filter." He stuck out his hand. "I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Max."

"Walt." He didn't take Max's hand, which dropped back to his sides.

"So you live with Wayne huh? That's really cool. I grew up hearing stories about him. Did he really know Mr. Disney?" Max asked, trying to make conversation.

"Umm, yeah, he met the big man. He never really talks about it though." Walt sighed. "I wish he told me more about it, but whenever I ask, he always says something along the lines of 'live in the now, not the then'. He hardly talks about his past."

"That's rough dude. So, have any idea why Wayne wanted to meet my dad?"

"Huh? My dad said that yours wanted to see him?" Walt replied, confused.

"Weird…" They mused at the same time and looked at each other, startled at their synced word.

Max cracked a grin. "You wanna go find out what's going on?" he challenged.

Walt thought about it, and a smile crept onto his face. "Lets do this." He stuck out his hand and Max eagerly took and shook it. The newly formed team snuck back downstairs.

Walt and Mac hid around the corner of the staircase that led into the main room, their ears straining to hear.

Wayne and Goofy sat at the breakfast table, talking in hushed voices.

"We can't do this. He's perfectly happy!" said Wayne, shaking his head.

"But what happens if we never tell 'em? We could never see Mickey and Minnie again!" Goofy insisted, crossing his lanky arms.

"I miss them as much as you do, but are you sure it's safe? If we let him go, he could be in grave danger!" Wayne said with a worried look on his face.

Goofy shook his head, a sad expression marring his normally joyful face. "Ah know that, but Walt's our best bet."

Wayne paused. "Why don't we let him decide?" He asked. Noticing his canine companion's befuddled look, Wayne called out "Boys, I know you're here. You can come out now!"

Walt and Max sheepishly stepped into the room, embarrassment evident in their eyes.

"How nice of you to join us." Wayne sighed. "Take a seat."

They sat,

"What is going on?" Max asked "What were you talking about and what does Walt have to do with it?"

"It's a long story." Wayne said. "But I'll tell you what I can,"

The boys leaned forward, excited to hear the story, yet slightly scared of what it might bring into their lives.

" Many years ago, all of the characters of Disney World lived together in peace. Everything changed when all of the villains that have ever been created teamed up to take over the park. Walt's father, Mickey led the resistance against those villains. Barely a year after Walt was born, the leader of the villains, Maleficent, led an attack on Mickey and Minnie's home. They left Walt with me for his protection, and went into hiding. Nobody has seen them since. When they gave you to me, I was left a note with two things on it."

He pulled out a faded, yellowing piece of paper and lay it on the table.

"Written on this note was you name and a message. The message says: Only He Can Look. Over the years, i have realized what this means. Only you, Walter Elias Kresky, can find Mickey Mouse. "He gripped Walt's hands.

"Only you can save the Park."

"Me?" Walt pondered. "Wow. This is a lot to take in, So, basically, my bio-dad is hiding, and I gotta find him?"

"Only if you want to." Wayne prompted. "I dont want to force you into anything."

"Of course I want to do this! Going on an epic quest, saving my home, just like in the movies! Let's go find my dad!"

Wayne smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want you to go through all of this alone."

"I'll go with him." Max's hand shot into the air. "I mean, someone has to, right? Make sure he doesn't get himself killed or something?"

Goofy nodded. "What do you think Walt?" he asked.

Walt looked at the teenaged dog's hopeful smile and returned it, "Yeah. he can come. If he can keep up, that is." he laughed, poking Max's stomach as the other boy stuck out his tongue.

"You should start in Tomorrowland," Wayne said, tossing a pair of backpacks to the boys. "It's the safest. No villains live there."

Walt nodded. "Okay. Then we just head around checking each Land to see if my old mouse has been there." He shuddered at a sudden thought. "We're gonna have to talk to other characters aren't we. Max, you're totally going to be the one to do that!"

Max tilted his head questioningly, but shook it off and nodded. Walt leaned down to slip on a big pair of yellow shoes. He stood up tall and pulled on his backpack. "Let's go Max!" He said. He opened the door and was about to step out when he paused.

Walt turned around and rushed back inside. He gave Wayne a huge, bonecrushing hug. "Love you Dad," He whispered, burrowing his head into Wayne's shirt.

The old man hugged Walt back, tears brimming in his eyes. "Love you too Son," he replied.

Walt pulled out of the hug and once more stepped out the door. Giving one last wave to their fathers, Max closed the door.

"Let's do this." Walt said, and with that, the boys stepped out onto Main Street U.S.A. , and began their journey.

**So that's the first chapter! I don't know when I will update again, so if you like it, Review! The more reviews i get, the quicker the next chapter will be out!**


End file.
